When you were mine
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: Do you remember the time we first met? FranceXReader Reviews appreciated!


When you were mine

FranceXReader?

"Can you believe it's been five years since with first met? Do you remember the day? Francis said with nostalgia ablaze in his eyes.

"It was a one of those lazy summer days that seemed like a stairway to nowhere,

and that is when your family pulled up to the house three doors down from mine. From the moment you stepped out of that rusty Volkswagen my life was forever altered. Your beautiful eyes made everything seem dull and lifeless in comparison."

But it wasn't until you started working in the book store that we officially met and I wasn't sure if you hated me or thought I was the biggest idiot you ever met.

**"Welcome to the book barn where every book is a _Barn-_ging, how may I help you today…" Francis chucked

"_Barn_-ging." he mumbled under his breath.

_ crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you making fun of me!"

"No I-i wasn't I actually thought it was really… cute." _ rolled her eyes.

"You live a couple houses away from me don't you?" _ asked. Francis nodded

"It's very nice to meet you Mon Cheri, I'm Francis." he bent down and kissed _'s hand. _'s cheeks blazed.

"Mine's _, it's very nice to meet you."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine."**

The mooing of the Book barn keychain in his hand snapped him out of the memory. He set it back down and pick up the small vile of sand that the keychain had been sitting next to. He smiled and rolled the bottle of sand between his fingers watching the sand shift and up and down in the small vile.

"This was from that late summer night on the beach… I didn't know it then, but I that was the day I fell in love with you…"

**"Look at that sunset! Isn't it just beautiful Francis?" Francis smiled and squeezed _'s hand.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you Mon Cheri." _ blushed as Francis cupped her face caressing her cheeks as he kissed her soft pink lips. _ wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Francis lost his balance when she pulled him close causing them to tumble down into the coarse sand. Francis fell on his back, breaking _'s fall. Francis brushed the hair out of _'s eyes and pulled her in for another more passionate kiss.**

Do you remember the day I told you I was in love with you? That was one of the most nerve racking days of my entire life, but I will never forget the look on your face when I told you, it was one of the most beautiful expressions I have ever seen in my entire life.

**Francis walked over to _ who was deeply entranced in her book _"The Fault In Our Stars." _Francis sat down next to her and laid his head in her lap his eyes sluggishly closed. After a few minutes Francis felt something wet dripping onto his cheeks, causing his eye's flutter open and looked up at _ who was sobbing. Francis jolted upright and held _ close to his chest.

"Is everything alright?" _ shook her head and nuzzled her face deeper into his shirt. Francis stroked her head desperately trying to calm her down "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked up at him tears still streaming down her face, he tried to wipe the majority of them away but they flowed like a river.

"This book… Is the saddest book I have ever read… John Green has kicked me in the heart." Francis tried not to chuckle.

"Your crying about the book?" she shot him an offended look.

"If you read it you would be sobbing too!" He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"Je t'aime." _ looked up at Francis with the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"Je t'aime."** As the memory of that night started to fade back into reality, Francis glanced over at the fading green frame.

"Ahh Alfred's annual Christmas party and what a memorial photo one that was…"

**"It's pretty icy out there so be careful you two!" Francis hugged Alfred goodbye.

"Don't worry about us, if it get's too bad _ and I can always pull over to the side of the road and…" _ jabbed Francis in the ribs before he could say anything else. "If we stay on the main roads we should be fine." _ hugged Alfred and then headed toward the car.

"The roads aren't too bad, I think we should be able to make it home in half the time I originally thought we would." Francis said as he squeezed _'s hand.

"I still think we should be careful incase we hit a patch of black ice or something."

Just as _ uttered those last words the car spun out of control and into a complete 360 before flipping over onto it's top in nearby the ditch.

"_, are you alright?" Francis looked over at _'s lifeless corpse.

"_!" Francis screamed**

Tears started to drip down the photo that Francis clutched tightly in his hands. He looked up at the tombstone tears streaming down his face.

"It should have been me that died that day, not you… Who had so much left to do, and I took that all away from you. Now that your gone all I am left with are fading memories and a shattered heart…

_Here lies _ _ _

_Daughter, Lover, Friend._

_(Insert Birth year here)-2012_


End file.
